


A haircut one day, calls for a good lay.

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe Zone, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Daryl Dixon, Established Relationship, Kimarie Prompt Game #1, M/M, Nervous Daryl Dixon, Pouty Rick Grimes, Rick doesn't like his surprise, Top Rick, or does he?, sexy times ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Rick's day as a constable wears off and he makes his way home, only, he's in for a surprise.“What the--” he begins but Tara interrupts between giggles.“Maggie and Carol did it. Y’know how these two get.” she explains but Rick doesn’t even look at her.His eyes are locked with Daryl’s and he is frowning hard, trying not to let his eyes wander off to the top of his partner’s head. Not yet. Maybe Daryl can explain."There's a related piece to this one by TWDObsessive, go check it out! :)





	A haircut one day, calls for a good lay.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/gifts).



> This story was born out of a prompt game we played with TWDObsessive, we both wrote to "One of them gets a haircut and the other reacts." and "I can hear you, you know?" look up hers, 'The answer is always yes' it's awesome!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you Tweedo, for all you do and are, this was so nice to do. Just...thanks! Thank you for beta'ing too, you rock! Je t'adore, darling <3
> 
> I had the most fun writing this, it was awesome so I hope you all like it! Want to hear your thoughts!

 

Thursday night, at least they say it’s a Thursday. Not like it matters much anyway but when Rick tells this story again someday, if he ever does, he’ll say it was a Thursday night when he came home and gradually went from intrigued, to surprised, to shocked. And then irritated. Yup.

He’s coming home after a long ass day of dealing with Alexandrian constable-related nonsense and wants nothing else more than to sit on his damn couch, cuddling with Daryl and listening as Carl tells them about his day and Judith giggles. His whole body seems to hurt and he knows there is nothing that can settle him like being surrounded by his family and enjoying the peace that a secure house holds. 

 

He pushes the front door of the place they now occupy, just the four of them, and quickly realizes that his dream plans are off the table. Everyone is here, a cluster of people gathered around in his dining-room and if their grinning, beaming faces is any tell, they have some good news. That’s something he guesses. He’ll take good news and joy wherever and whenever he can get them these days, even dead on his feet like he feels after working for eight hours straight.

Slowly, he peels away from the doorframe and gets closer to the swarm of his family, eyebrows raised in question and a small smile playing on his lips at the happy sounds he hears emerging from their tight circle. His curiosity reaches its peak when he even hears Daryl’s amused snorts.

 

“Well, good night to you all.” Rick finally says over the voices, standing behind them with his head tilted to the side and hands on his hips both expressing his confusion and supporting his beaten back. 

Everyone turns to look at him and there’s something of a worrying mischief painted over Maggie’s face, the knowing smile on his son’s face isn’t exactly a good sign either. Rick frowns, the need to know the reason behind all this is growing stronger but for now he just looks for the two other people he really wants to see tonight.

He lets his eyes search for the spot where he can hear Judith babbling happily, getting glimpses of her between Abraham’s large frame and the unnaturally excited waving hands of Michonne. Judith’s sitting on Daryl’s lap like always, smiling with her two very small, very white teeth and Rick is momentarily overwhelmed by the sight of his gurgling baby girl. Only after he’s gotten his fill of cute chubby red cheeks and fleshy fists does he allow himself to finally look at the man he loves, who he has missed all day long. His jaw drops.

“What the--” he begins but Tara interrupts between giggles.

“Maggie and Carol did it. Y’know how these two get.” she explains but Rick doesn’t even look at her.

His eyes are locked with Daryl’s and he is frowning hard, trying not to let his eyes wander off to the top of his partner’s head. Not yet. Maybe Daryl can explain. Maybe there’s something in his eyes. Maybe it’s a wig? But Rick knows it’s bullshit and when Daryl gives him a confirming shake of his head, eyes big with expectation, Rick stops fooling himself. He stares at Daryl’s face, his own blank as his mind swirls with what feels like too much. Too much surprise, at what they did and at how it makes him feel. Why does this affect him so hard? Maybe he’s just tired. But no, these two have got to know this isn’t ok, and by the look of them when he finally turns towards the two women responsible for this whole situation, they know it’s coming, and fast.

“Why the hell would you do that?” he practically growls, his gaze is stern as he stares at both of them in turn, not liking the smug smile on Carol’s lips and the confused look on Maggie’s face.

“But--” Glenn tries to step in.

“Don’t bother, man, ain’t none of ya gonna be able to calm him down.” Daryl tells him before he turns to the girls. “Told y’all it was a stupid idea.”

“Oh because you didn’t ask for this?” Rick asks, voice heavy with annoyance before he pinches the bridge of his nose and messes up his curls. “Of course you didn’t.” he sighs.

He looks back at Daryl and his gaze softens a little at the uncertainty he finds painted over his husband’s features. A look that reads  _ ‘Ya don’t like it, huh?’ _ .

“Don’t be stupid, s’not that.” Rick answers aloud and a few of the people around him shoot him confused looks before taking in the intensity of their eye-contact and find they don’t need any further explanation. Those too are silently talking again. Damn mind-readers, but maybe it’s for the best, some of that conversation is best unsaid, they silently muse.

“Carl, can ya take Jude, please?” Daryl asks without taking his eyes off Rick.

“Yeah, sure.” the teenage boy answers, looking between both his dads with concern in his eyes but still reaching for his sister and as soon as she sees him, she starts raising her tiny arms to try and grab Carl’s long hair.

“Maybe we should leave the two of you alone.” Maggie says more than she asks after a while of a rather dense silence only punctuated by one or the other man’s heavy sighs.

“Yeah, maybe you should.” the cop answers a bit harshly, all of them look very uncomfortable now but Rick doesn’t care, off with them,  _ fine _ ,  _ all the better _ .

When they are finally alone, Rick takes the few steps around the dining table to face Daryl who’s still sitting, knees bouncing nervously. As soon as Rick is closer, the archer’s nervousness seems to go off the charts and shows even more when a thumb flies to his mouth and gets gnawed at mercilessly.

“Why in the hell did you let them cut your hair, baby?” Rick finally asks, reaching over to tug the poor finger from between the man’s fang-mean teeth. He sounds almost sorrowful. He liked the beautiful long brown strands of hair and those harpies cut them off.

Daryl rubs his palms over his face before passing his fingers in the very hair that caused such a mess.  _ Shorter _ hair. Much shorter. Up to just below his ears. He’s still pretty, always been pretty and this cut actually reminds him of times that seem very far away now. The strands aren’t all the same length and it actually looks nice but...Rick is bothered anyway.

“Rick, c’mon, man, s’just hair.” the hunter pleads in a small voice. “If ya don’t like it, ya’ll just hafta wait till it grows back, that’s all.”

“Not my fucking point, Daryl.” Rick is almost angry now, he breathes deep through his nose, shaking himself a bit.

Rick needs a second, he casts one last look at the other man before walking straight for the bathroom, deciding a good splash of fresh water over his exhausted face might help him.

 

“Bitches cut my handle off.” the words escape his mouth in a mumble as he opens the door of the bathroom and he pauses when he hears Daryl’s loud laughter filtering through the hallway. 

“I can hear ya, y’know?” the archer manages to choke out before standing up as well and joining Rick in the bathroom.

“Is that all this shit was about?” he demands, tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. 

He looks much freer than he did a moment ago and even though Rick is still pissed, he feels a little guilty over making such a fuss and making his man so nervous. He still doesn’t answer, though, and goes on as planned, practically putting his face under the tap until it’s soaking wet and his eyelashes are dripping artificial tears.

He straightens up and Daryl hands him a towel from behind, placing a gentle hand on his hip to guide him into turning and facing him again. He searches Rick's eyes with an amused sprinkle to his own.

“That it, Rick? Your nympho ass worried ‘bout not being able to pull at my hair in the bedroom?” and Daryl laughs again as he says it making Rick frown.

He’s about to protest, brush the man off with his bullshit but his mouth opens and closes back on the words. Was  _ that _ it? Rick is too tired to think but now that Daryl said it, it almost sounds like...it makes  _ sense _ ? Like that might very well be why he was so pissed and his mind didn’t even bother notifying him before he went venting on his whole family.

“ _ Shit _ .” he finally hisses, pinching the bridge of his nose once more and smiling sheepishly when Daryl starts snorting in uncontrollable laughter.

“Yeah, that’s right, yer  _ so _ full o’ shit, Rick. Damn, ya got them all worried when yer just a horny sulkin’ teenager.” 

Rick laughs along Daryl now, at himself for reacting so strongly and at the way Daryl’s colorful description sounds. The man has a fair point so Rick doesn’t even try to contradict him and just wipes his own laughter-induced tears from his cheeks before he does what he should have done the second he laid eyes on his husband. He kisses the fuck out of his lips. He plasters him against the shower glass-wall and ravages his mouth, bites down his bottom then his top lip, swipes his tongue over every possible spot and drinks in the sounds it draws out of Daryl.

After a while, Rick puts a few breathing inches between their faces and takes the opportunity to thread fingers through the silk of Daryl’s freshly cleaned, newly cut hair, watching as the strands pass between his digits before slipping down as he moves his hand away from the man’s skull and does it over and over. He’s hooked by the sight and feel of it all and realizes he might, or rather definitely, has a very soft spot for Daryl’s hair, some might even call it a kink. 

 

When he meets his man’s eyes again, he actually blushes a bit at the knowing smirk he’s presented with. 

“Wanna try it out?” Daryl asks simply, but the darkening of his light blue eyes is enough for Rick to one, get what he means and two, get on board immediately.

He takes his husband’s hand and tugs at it for him to follow to their bedroom right away, smiling as he goes. Everything is so easy between them these days. Communication, too, the ease they have telling each other everything in every possible way, knowing the other will be able to read through it, never ceases to amaze Rick.

The door closes behind them and god forbid anyone had the idea to bring the children back at that point. They’ll be staying over at someone else’s place and both men will be able to enjoy their time together, free of parenting duties, knowing Carl and Judith are more than safe with the others for the time being.

The house vibrates with very sexual waves, starting off with soft moans you wouldn’t hear even standing behind their very door, only to quickly escalate higher and higher in both notes and volumes. By the time night has really set on Alexandria, Daryl shouts his pleasure with guttural moans and Rick is crying out obscenities at every wall in their house. The sounds of skin slapping on skin, of sheets tearing up under the strain of their raging lovemaking and the bedsprings creaking rather loudly make for the soundtrack of Rick quite literally trying on the change on his husband’s head. 

When the time of their release comes, the house falls silent as they gasp at each other’s reflection in the mirror, Daryl on all fours, head forced back by Rick’s hand clutching at his hair so strongly he knows he’ll feel it in the morning and Rick comes trembling, painting his husband’s tight channel while the archer’s white seed mixes with the colors of the sheets beneath him.

  
  


Daryl is already awake when Carl knocks heavily on their door the next morning but he still winces slightly. 

The fact is, they haven't slept much, that first time was one of many as Rick learnt to love the archer's new haircut with his very personal dedication. He'd been very  _ thorough _ and now that Daryl sees morning is there, he knows he can't get out of this bedroom without showering first. As hot as it was when they did it, there’s simply no way he'll let anyone, let alone their son, see just  _ how much _ Rick had changed his mind about his hair over the night.

Carl eventually goes away, mumbling at their lack of reaction and Rick stirs up a bit.

Daryl watches as his husband's eyelids flutter open and a monstrous yawn forces its way out of his mouth. He looks up at Daryl and smiles, stretches out his every limbs before putting a gentle hand on the hunter’s jaw, coaxing him into lowering to kiss him. Morning breaths be damned.

“Sorry about that.” Rick smirks as he passes his hand in Daryl's hair as best he can. “Gotta be uncomfortable.” 

“Not really, but I’d _ appreciate _ it if ya could distract the other teenager in this house so I can sneak my way to the shower.” Daryl answers smirking too.

Rick pouts a little at being called a teenager again but stops when he realizes that isn't exactly serving his case. A devilish grin slowly draws up his lips and before Daryl understands what's happening, Rick is all over him, hard length pressed against both their stomachs and he takes in a sharp intake of breath.

 

“ _ Rick _ …” he pants. “I have  _ no _ strength left in me.” he says, looking rather tired indeed but his own body doesn't listen to his words so Rick doesn't either.

He presses down even more, sliding his cock along Daryl's and moaning softly at the pleasure that crashes into him.

“Not gonna take you again, baby. No way I'm gonna risk hurting you, you know that.” Rick whispers against his husband's lips before taking up both the speed and the strength of his grinding against Daryl's responsive body.

“Fuck, this...s’good Rick…”

“Yeah? You should see how you look right now, candy to my eyes, sweetheart.” Rick pants between soft kisses and wicked licks of his tongue over the man's parted lips.

“Think ya like the hair in the end, huh?” Daryl laughs breathlessly.

“Think I like it alright, yeah.” Rick answers looking straight into Daryl's dazed blues. No point in keeping up any sort of act now. “You'd look good bald anyway.” he fakes a pout, eyes sparkled with lust.

“Maybe, but where's the fun in that.” Daryl moans into the words.

“Indeed.” 

They shudder in unison as they come, spurting cum all over each other's chests and stomachs.

  
  


“COME ON! DAD! You said you were takin’ me huntin’ today!” Carl shouts behind the door and both men laugh out loud.

“Definitely gonna need you to distract him while I clean up.” Daryl eventually manages to say.

Rick nods, kisses him one last time before he rolls off of his warm body and gets ready to get out of the room to their moody son. 

When he opens the door though, Rick yelps and Daryl quickly gets up, puts on a pair of sweats and a hoodie to hide his hair and practically runs out of the room.

“What? What's goin’ on? Somethin’ wr--" Daryl stops talking as he walks into the kitchen and stifles a new surge of laughter.

 

“Always knew ya looked good under that mop ya called hair, son.” he smirks.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked this and are coming from or going to read TWDObsessive fic!  
> Do tell me what you thought!
> 
> Also find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hogwartstoalexandria)


End file.
